kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Keyblade Armor
Armor, in the terms of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, is a metallic bodysuit worn by Keyblade wielders Terra, Ventus, and Aqua as it protects them from the darkness as they travel to new worlds. Appearing on their bodies by touching the shoulder guards they wear on their arms, the Armor appears as commanded to fulfill its purpose, much like the Keyblade does. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep According to his Reports, Master Xehanort wrote that he had once worn Armor, but he ceased to do this when he felt "a strong presence". Terra, Ventus, and Aqua each wear their Armor as they travel to other worlds, the Armor protecting them from the great darkness. Seen many times throughout the storyline, it is also used for other defensive purposes, each of the three Keyblade wielders calling upon their Armor before the final battle with Master Xehanort and Vanitas in the Keyblade Graveyard. When Terra defeated Master Xehanort in their final battle, the elderly Keyblade master unlocked his heart. Terra attempting to protect himself from Xehanort with his armor, this proved to be of no avail as Xehanort possessed Terra anyway. Terra's armor fell to the ground as the new younger Xehanort walked off. With his original self's Keyblade in his hand, Xehanort was shocked to see Terra's reassembled armor standing before him wielding Terra's Keyblade. It proceeded to battle Xehanort. Victorious, it remained in the Keyblade Graveyard until its discovery by Sora in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+ after Xehanort vanished in a burst of light and was transported to Radiant Garden. On a desperate search for Terra after placing Ventus away in the newly formed Chamber of Waking and Castle Oblivion, Aqua later found her old friend in Radiant Garden. Surprised to be attacked by him, she had no choice but to battle Terra, who she soon realized to be Xehanort. Terra's remaining consciousness within his body forced Xehanort to unlock his own heart yet again, the body fell into the Darkness. Aqua then sacrificed her Armor and Keyblade to save it. As Braig and Ansem the Wise helped an amensiac Xehanort to care, Dilan carried Aqua's armor and Keyblade to Ansem's castle after the discovery of Xehanort, it was placed in the Chamber of Repose. Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix In ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Xemnas came before Aqua's armor, adressing it as his "friend", which was noticed by Xigbar, who pointed this out to Zexion. Terra's Armor (now the Lingering Sentiment) appeared before Sora, Donald, and Goofy, mistaking Sora to be Master Xehanort and attacking him in a great rage. Upon its defeat, the Lingering Sentiment acknowledged Sora as a Keyblade master, disappearing soon after. List of Armors Image:Terra armor.png|Terra's Armor Image:Ven armor.png|Ventus's Armor Image:Aqua armor.png|Aqua's Armor Image:Terra-Armor.jpg|The Lingering Sentiment. Note the inclusion of the cape. Image:Room of Sleep Aqua's Armour.jpg|Aqua's Armor seen in the Chamber of Repose. Trivia *In the Birth by Sleep video, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus's Armor are adorned by capes. The capes were removed in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. See Also *Keyblade *Keyblade Rider Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep